The Other Side of Things
by Fanfiction Fan15
Summary: Something I came up with while watching next weeks previews. How Seth and Summer deal now that the accident has been thrown into the mix.


Disclaimer- This fan fiction is in no was of form affiliated with the Fox network, The OC (cast or creator), nor is it for any purpose other than a little fun.

I know this will probably never happen on the show but who cares I'm just bored, a little pissed of so just hope you read.

This is after Kirsten accident, and summer told the boy's the whole one of you is taking me to prom. Just my way of putting a sappy spin on things.

* * *

Seth war home, it was another day and another wrong decision that played out in his head.

He knew he loved Summer more than anything but he guessed some guys were either destined to play in the shadows and not get the girl or that threw his own stupid reasoning this couple of weeks he had shown that maybe he was to much of an pansy to just be honest and good and just put his priorities in order.

He was just hoping that by some miracle on this green earth that he would be able to get over her this time, because she at least deserved to be happy with someone, even if it wasn't him.

So for now he guessed he would just try and sleep, when the phone rang and a tired Seth went to pick it up.

"Hello" – he said in an annoyed voice.

On the other line his father quite shaken up was trying to say something he couldn't quite understand.

"Dad your gone have to speak up I can't hear you."

"Seth… It's your mother, she, she got in a car accident and I'm at the hospital. Tell your brother and come on down here."

"Ok", Seth said concerned and quite unsure of what was happening around him, "hey dad its going to be ok, ill call Ryan and will be over soon."

"All right bye"

"Bye"

He was a combination of worried, surprised, shocked and all out just kind of hoping this was just one weird dream, or night mare and that someone would wake him up soon.

When he actually noticed he hadn't called he snapped out of it and went to call Ryan.

After he had done that he just called a cab since his parents had taken the cars and hoped that everything was ok.

* * *

Once Seth got to the hospital he met up with Ryan ho was a little distraught which is saying allot since he's like the man of steel, and his dad on the verge of tears.

"Hey guys is she ok, did the doctors say something, what exactly happened." He said all this in one breath and got really worried when no one even tried to shut him up.

"Seth", his dad said, "we don't know much yet, all I can tell you is that she'd been drinking and that a truck just hit her car. Were hoping to hear from her doctor soon."

He just took it all in and sat down. For all his rambling tendencies what was happening was to real and to big to try to brush it of with laughter or words.

They were all silent just wondering what's going on, what's happening, and why.

They waited for the whole night without news and in the morning Sandy just made them go to school although he knew how they were feeling, he was feeling it to, this was the woman he loved, his wife.

* * *

So although it was hard they went home took a shower, got changed and went of to school to face the drama of Newport once more.

It was Seth's free period and he was sitting on the student lounge just kind of zoned out when Summer walked up to him.

"Hey what's up with you?"

"Huh, oh just thinking"

"Ok, so listen I think I've made my choice…"

"Look", he said interrupting her, "I've got allot on my mind right now and I just cant deal with, us; so just go with Zach and have fun ok I don't think I'm even going to this thing."

"Hey what's up with you today?"

"I'm just not up for the drama; the truth is all I want is for you to be happy with whoever you decide to be with, but right now you're just going to have to decide on your own." There was an awkward pause. "I've never really told you this but the fact is I love you, and I don't know if that's ever going to change or if I'll ever forget you but I've just been stupid these past weeks and I wanted to be honest with you. But right now I just have to be there for my mom."

She was a little awestruck, first he had said he loved her which was a new platform in their relationship and then heed been honest and truthful and she just didn't know what to say so just said the first thing that came to mind.

"What about you mom?"

"She, she's in the hospital; she got in a car accident so just go to the prom, have fun, and do what's in you heart.

With that he just left, walked away and she was left with only herself and what was now going threw her mind.

This was something new Seth just told her every thing including some not so pleasant news she wasn't expecting, hell she wasn't expecting any of it but what was said was said.

She got what she wanted, Seth was truthful and honest and she knew that he really did love her, and that behind the geek there was actually a good, lovable boy who she had fallen in love with so the decision wasn't that hard to make. Now that he had cleared up her doubts about them it was her turn to be there for him and try to help him now. She just hoped that everything would turn out ok.

* * *

Well for those who read, thanks, hope you liked it.

So you know, this was just me trying to at least write something for once so its just like a view point, a what if to think about so there will be no more chapters. So just hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


End file.
